parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Death (Monster House)
Brermeerkat movie spoof of Monster House Plot Summary 300+-year-old Jack Frost spies on his olderly neighbor Grinch, who confiscates any item landing in his yard. Jack Frost's parents (Rapunzel & Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert) leave town for the weekend for a dentists' convention, leaving him in the care of Mavis Dracula. Jack Frost best friend Oncie "The Once Ler" loses his basketball on Grinch’s snow. Jack Frost is caught by Grinch while recovering it, who rages at him before apparently suffering a heart attack and being taken away by an ambulance. That night, Jack Frost receives phone calls from Grinch’s House with no one on the other end. Jack Frost eavesdrops on Mavis boyfriend Syndrome, who tells Mavis about losing his kite on Grinch’s House when he was younger and that Grinch supposedly ate his wife (Frieda). Later, Syndrome sees his kite in the doorway of Grinch’s House, but he and the kite are consumed by the haunted dragon as he is retrieving it. The next morning, Elsa is selling Halloween chocolates. Jack Frost and The Once Ler see her going to Grinch’s House, and they rush out to warn her catching her before she is eaten by the dragon. Elsa calls the police, but police officers Wreck-It Ralph and Megamind do not believe their story. The trio seek advice from Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran, who is claimed to be an expert on the supernatural. They learn that the house is a "Domus Mactabilis" (Latin for "deadly home"); a \rare form of monster created when a human soul merges with a man-made structure. They assume the house is inhabited by Grinch's soul. The only way to kill the house is to destroy its heart; its source of life. They conclude that the heart must be the furnace, as Jack Frost realizes that the chimney has been smoking since Grinch died. The Once Ler provides a cold medicine-filled dummy (made from a vacuum cleaner and some other objects) that should cause the house to sleep long enough for them to douse the furnace. Officers Wreck-It Ralph and Megamind thwart their plan upon arrival and they are arrested when Megamind finds the cold medicine stolen from The Once Ler's father's pharmacy inside the dummy. The cops place the trio in their car while they examine the house. The dragon eats Ralph, Megamind and the car. Jack Frost, The Once Ler and Elsa escape the car but are trapped in the dragon. The dragon falls asleep and they begin exploring. They fall into the basement and find a collection of toys accumulated from Grinch’s Snow, as well as a cage containing the body of Grinch’s wife Frieda encased in cement. The house realizes they are inside and attacks Frieda. Jack Frost, The Once Ler and Elsa force the house to vomit them outside by grabbing its FLDSMDFR. Grinch arrives home alive, revealing that Frieda's spirit is within the house. As a young man, Grinch met Frieda, who was an unwilling member of a circus sideshow that hated all children for just about everything they did, and fell in love with her despite her obesity. After helping her escape, she and Grinch began building the house. One Halloween, as children tormented her, Frieda tried chasing them away with an axe, but lost her footing and fell to her death in the basement. The cement buried her body. Grinch finished the house after Frieda's death, knowing it was what she would have wanted. Aware that Frieda's spirit made the house come alive, Grinch tried keeping people away by pretending to hate children. Jack Frost tells Grinch it is time to let Frieda go, but the Red Death overhears this. Enraged, The Red Death breaks free from its foundation and chases the group to a construction site. Grinch attempts to distract the house so he can throw a dynamite in, but the house notices and attempts to eat him, But The Once Ler fights the Red Death off with an excavator, causing it to fall into a pit. Jack Frost is given the dynamite, and he and Elsa climb to the top of a crane while The Once Ler distracts the Red Death. Jack Frost throws the dynamite into the mouth, destroying the Bewilderbeast (Red Death). The trio see Grinch with Frieda's ghost for the last time before she fades away. Jack Frost apologizes to Grinch for the loss of his dragon and wife, but Grinch thanks Jack Frost and the kids for freeing him and Frieda. That night, children in their Halloween costumes are lined up at the site of Grinch’s house, where Jack Frost, The Once Ler and Elsa help him return the toys to their owners. Elsa’s Parents pick her up and Jack Frost and The Once Ler go trick-or-treating, which they previously thought they were too old for. As the credits roll, those who were eaten by the Red Death emerge from the basement. Officer Wreck-It Ralph and Officer Megamind leave to "inspect" some of the trick-or-treating candy, Buddy Pine/Syndrome finds that Mavis is now dating Johnny, and Toothless urinates on a nearby jack-o'-lantern enough to put out its flame. Cast *Eliza - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) *Horace Nebbercracker - Grinch (The Grinch (2018)) *Dustin James Walters - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Mr & Mrs Walters - Rapunzel & Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert (Tangled) *Charles - The Once Ler (The Lorax (2012)) *Paramedics - Stoick and Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) *Elizabeth - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Bones - Buddy Pine/Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Jennifer "Jenny" Bennett - Elsa (Frozen) *Officer Landers & Lester - Wreck-It Ralph and Megamind *Reginald Skull - Johnny (Hotel Transylvania) *Constance - Frieda (Happily N’ever After) *Constance/Monster House - Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) *Constance/Monster House (form) - Bewilderbeast (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Bully - Puss in Boots and Humpty Dumpty (Puss in Boots) *Kevin the Dog - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Throat - Sandworm (Beetlejuice) *Tongue - Hookfang (How to Train Your Dragon) *Uvula - FLDSMDFR (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) Scenes *Red Death (Monster House) Part 1 - Start *Red Death (Monster House) Part 2 - Vanellope Von Scwheetz's Song/"Stay Away From My House!" *Red Death (Monster House) Part 3 - Grinch’s Snow/"Stay Away From My Home!" *Red Death (Monster House) Part 4 - The Key *Red Death (Monster House) Part 5 - Dark Shadows/Jack Frost's Nightmare/Meet Syndrome *Red Death (Monster House) Part 6 - Mavis and Syndrome *Red Death (Monster House) Part 7 - Back From the Dead *Red Death (Monster House) Part 8 - Welcome Mat/Ding Dong Ditch Doom *Red Death (Monster House) Part 9 - Meet Elsa/A Successful Future *Red Death (Monster House) Part 10 - Scoping It Out/Detectable Movement *Red Death (Monster House) Part 11 - Getting Technical *Red Death (Monster House) Part 12 - The Cops (Wreck-It Ralph and Megamind) Are Here *Red Death (Monster House) Part 13 - The Source of Life *Red Death (Monster House) Part 14 - Getting Prepared/Little Vacuum Cleaner Dummy *Red Death (Monster House) Part 15 - Under Arrest/Hungry Dragon *Red Death (Monster House) Part 16 - Staying Calm *Red Death (Monster House) Part 17 - Toy Abu Shines *Red Death (Monster House) Part 18 - Escape the Red Death/Balls and Coils/Nature’s Emergency Exit *Red Death (Monster House) Part 19 - A Ghost! *Red Death (Monster House) Part 20 - Frieda's Past/Frieda Trouble *Red Death (Monster House) Part 21 - She Died, But She Didn’t Leave/"Let Her Go" *Red Death (Monster House) Part 22 - Gaping Maw/ The Right Thing to Do *Red Death (Monster House) Part 23 - Under Destruction *Red Death (Monster House) Part 24 - Reassembled *Red Death (Monster House) Part 25 - Dynamite/Death-Defying Dynamite Destruction *Red Death (Monster House) Part 26 - When the Smoke Clears *Red Death (Monster House) Part 27 - "We're Free" *Red Death (Monster House) Part 28 - Trick or Treat Category:Brermeerkat Category:Brermeerkat Channel Category:Brermeerkat's Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Monster House Movies Category:Monster House Movie-Spoof Category:Cast Video List